On highways today, it is a common sight to see bulky or extraneous objects or luggage being transported on the roofs of motor vehicles. These items being transported may include bicycles, surfboards, skis, canoes, kayaks, individual pieces of luggage, weather-proof and streamlined luggage carriers and even building materials. Many vehicles, especially SUV's, are equipped with roof top luggage racks to help distribute the load and make securing the load easier all the while avoiding damage to the vehicle roof.
However, no matter the intended purpose or functionality of the item to be stored, the ability to get the items on and off the roof is required and therein lies the problem. This lifting requirement may prove to be a difficult task for most people who must often rely upon ladders or climbing upon the vehicle all the while working at precarious angles, heights and positions well above ground. In some cases, people have even been known to climb on the roof of the vehicle itself not only risking injury, but unsightly and costly damage to the roof.
Many efforts have been made to address this problem such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,358, and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2006/0280583, 2005/0095102 and 2015/0069101. However, these devices are unsatisfactory in both ease of installation and operation. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which large or bulky, but otherwise lightweight objects can be safely and securely placed upon and removed from the roof of a motor vehicle without the irritants, dangers and damages as described above. The device of the instant application accomplishes this task.